Cuando Tonks y Luna se juntan
by pinklongbottom
Summary: Dedicado a Johanna mi mejor amiga, Tonks y Luna haciendo de las suyas


**Esta es una historia que se me ocurrio en un momento lleno de marihuana,jajaja,no es cierto, pero quiero decirles que esta historia va para Johanna mi mejor amiga y autora de historias sobre Beyblade(alexa hiwatari), te kiero mucho loka y espero te guste la historia.**

**Cuando Luna y Tonks se juntan. . .**

-¿De verdad eres metamor… eso?-

-Si- dijo Tonks poniéndose de pie para cambiar de sillón por que por accidente había tirado el café que Luna le había dado hacia un momento, pero oh la fatalidad (presente en todo momento de la vida de Tonks), una mesa ratona había tenido la osadía de interponerse en su camino haciéndola caer sobre su trasero.

-¿Cómo lo haces?-

-solo le pujas haces gestos raros y ya- contesto Tonks poniéndose de pie.

-¿En serio?- volvió a preguntar Luna comenzando a pujar.

-pero necesitas haber nacido con el don, de otra manera parecerás una lunática-

-¿Mande?- contesto Luna

-¿De que hablas?-

-¿De que hablas tu?-

- no se, tu me hablaste-

-¿En serio?-

- Si, dijiste lunática-

-Pero tu eres Luna ¿no?-

-Sip, oye puedes enseñarme a pujar y a hacer gestos raros-

-¿Qué no sabes hacerlo?-

-¿Que?-

-Los pujidos y gestos raros-

-Ah, si, si se, pero yo quiero hacer mi nariz mas pequeña-

-ya te dije que debes nacer con el don-

-Y ¿como le hago para nace con el don?-

-No se-

-Mmm, bueno ¿me vas a enseñar a pujar si o no?-

- Si, mira hazle así-Tonks comenzó a pujar y provoco la mirada curiosa de Luna.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto la rubia mientras veía como el cabello de Tonks se tornaba café.

-Te enseño a pujar-

-¿En serio, yo pensé que te estabas cambiando de color el cabello.-

-¿Que?-efectivamente su cabello había dejado de ser rosa para ser café- Espera Luna-

-Esta bien, yo no me muevo- respondió Luna, Tonks comenzó a pujar y su cabello se hizo rosa de nuevo.

-¿Ya me puedo mover?-

-Sip-

-Ah bueno- Luna se puso de pie y al parecer el germen Tonks la había atacado, pues al dar el primer paso se piso la agujeta y se estrello contra un librero que tenia un portarretrato con una foto de Neville con su abuela.

Luna ordeno el desastre que había hecho.

-¿Tienes hambre?-

-Algo ¿y tú?-

-¿Yo que?-

-Tienes hambre-

-¿Afirmas o preguntas?-

-Lo que prefieras-

-Ah, entonces afirmas-

-¿Cuál es tú comida favorita?-

-La que se come-

- Si ya se, pero tu ¿platillo o bebida?-

-Ah, pues el té que prepara mi papá, pero sin que lo prepare el-

-¿Como?-

-El que mi padre ha de preparar, pero no lo hace, así que compra las bolsitas de tè, que saben a lo que sabría el si lo prepara él-

-Ah ya entendí, a mi pasa lo mismo con la comida que yo preparo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que yo me imagino lo que quiero cocinar, pero Remus tiene miedo de que intente cocinar, así que me conformo con lo que él cocine-

-Oh, eso es bueno-

-¿Qué?-

-Que Remus tome sus precauciones-

-No soy tan mala, la ultima vez que intente cocinar solo se quemo la mitad de la estufa-

-Ese es un gran avance, yo por ejemplo me abstengo de entrar a la cocina, una vez que acepas el problema solo te queda superarlo-

-¿Qué problema?- pregunto Tonks muy despistada.

-No se ya se me olvido de lo que estábamos hablando-

-¿Tienes hambre?-

-Algo ¿y tú?-

-¿Yo que?-

-Tienes hambre-

-¿Afirmas o preguntas?-

-Lo que prefieras-

-Ah, entonces afirmas-

-Hay que preparar el té que te prepararía tu papá si él lo preparara-

-Esta bien, también hay que preparar la comida que Remus no te deja cocinar-

-Si, a ver si no incendio la estufa-

-¿Pero no dices que ya nada más quemas la mitad?-

-Si, espero correr con suerte, además no se pierde mucho, mi comida no sabe muy bien-

-¿Qué comida?-

-La que cocino-

-¿Y por que cocinas?-

-Por que me siento con el "don culinario"-

-Entonces yo me siento con el "don metamorfomago"-

Luna comenzó a pujar, Tonks la veía divertida, pero se sorprendió cuando uno de los mechones de Luna se volvió negro.

-Vaya, sabia que se podían preparar metamorfomagos, pero no sabia que fuera tan rápido- dijo Tonks.

-¿Qué me hice?- pregunto Luna.

-Te cambiaste el color de cabello-

-¿En serio?-

-Sip, mira- Tonks le dio un espejo y Luna pudo observar su mechón negro.

-Pero a mi no me gusta el negro- replico Luna.

- A mi tampoco, pero se te ve bien-

-Gracias, pero creo que lo cambiare- Luna comenzó a pujar, pero ahora le agrego gestos raros al proceso.

-¿Ya cambie?- pregunto Luna.

-No sigue ahí el negro-

-¿Qué hago¿podemos intentar un hechizo?-

-No, ser metamorfomago es una habilidad mágica que recae en el mago, no en una poción o en una varita.-

-Entonces le pediré a Hermione que lo tiña de manera muggle.-

-Creo que es lo más conveniente-

-¿Qué vas a cocinar?-

-Yo no cocino.-

-Pero…-

-Se me quema la estufa-

-Ah bueno, entonces¿Qué comemos?-

-Creo que mejor le hablas a Neville-

-Él es peor cocinero que yo, aunque tengo que reconocer que su comida es buena-

-¿Qué no es mal cocinero?-

-Si, pero se le ocurren buenas ideas respecto alo que comeremos-

-Oh, vaya es que no te explicas-

Luna guardo silencio por un breve instante y comenzó a canturrear una canción muggle

… Me gusta sa-bo-rear manzanas y bananas…

-¿Qué cantas?-

-No se de que hablas-

-Estabas cantando algo así: Me gusta sa-bo-rear manzanas y bananas-

-Parecías Lunática-

-Mande-

-¿Qué?-

-¿De que hablas?- **…**


End file.
